Les Dangers de la Jungle
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Il y avait les dangers évidents, grands félins, pluies torrentielles et autres maladies tropicales... et puis il y avaient ceux dont on n'avait jamais parlé à Jane.


**__****A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "promenade au coucher du soleil" et "les dangers de la jungle" pour les communautés d'écriture bingo-fr et 31-jours sur livejournal**

* * *

Tarzan avait eu envie de faire plaisir à Jane, d'être romantique, parce que même si elle avait décidé de rester dans la jungle avec lui, il savait bien qu'elle venait d'un monde où il était attendu des hommes qu'ils prennent soin de leur compagne et qu'ils leur fassent plaisir par toutes les petites attentions du monde, et elle y avait surement pris goût. Et de toute façon, Tarzan aimait Jane et il voulait lui faire plaisir, alors ce n'était pas une contrainte pour lui.

Il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait organiser pour elle, et il avait fini par décider qu'une promenade au coucher de soleil suivi d'un pique-nique et d'une nuit passée à deux sur la plage où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser serait parfait. C'est ainsi qu'il était allé chercher Jane, occupée à observer un oiseau avec son père, qu'il avait pris sa main et lui avait dit qu'il avait préparé quelque chose pour elle. La curiosité s'était dessinée sur son visage, et elle avait répondu « oui, bien sûr » quand il lui avait demandé si elle voulait venir.

Il l'avait conduite à travers la jungle qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore aussi bien que lui, et elle avait été ravie quand il lui avait dit que peut-être pourraient-ils juste marcher un peu sur cette très longue plage. Le soleil couchant baignait la scène d'un orangé qui brillait dans les grands yeux de Jane, et, les yeux rouges et le souffle court, elle avait répondu « oui, bien sûr » une nouvelle fois, mais dans un souffle.

Main dans la main, Tarzan et Jane avaient marché sur la plage, le sable fin se glissant entre leurs orteils, l'air marin chatouillant tendrement leurs narines, le soleil réchauffant encore un peu leurs épaules, le vent léger faisant voleter leurs cheveux autour d'eux. Tarzan avait observé le profil de Jane, son petit nez pointu, ses yeux si expressifs, sa tendre bouche rose, et il en était tombé encore un peu plus amoureux, si c'était possible.

Arrivés devant le petit pique-nique qu'il avait préparé, Jane s'était exclamée « Oh Seigneur, Tarzan, c'est magnifique, merci infiniment » et il avait été récompensé par un baiser qui avait mis sur son visage un sourire ravi tout le long du repas. Jane avait été particulièrement touchée par la présence de grenade, son fruit préféré, et de magnifiques fleurs blanches dont elle ignorait le nom sur la petite nappe qu'ils avaient récupérée dans l'ancienne maison des parents naturels de Tarzan.

A la fin du repas, Jane avait caressé le visage de Tarzan et murmuré « C'était merveilleux, merci infiniment, mon prince charmant, mon chevalier en armure » et l'avait embrassé tendrement. Tarzan n'avait pas vraiment compris – prince charmant ? chevalier en armure ? – mais il ne s'en était pas vraiment préoccupé, parce que les lèvres de Jane avaient été pressées contre les siennes.

Tarzan s'était alors dit que ça y était, peut-être pourrait-il enfin faire cette chose qui aide à faire des bébés et dont il ignorait le nom mais qui avait l'air drôlement agréable. Jane avait eu l'air de se dire la même chose, à en juger par son regard enflammé et sa main qui se promenait sur le torse de Tarzan…

Tarzan était donc présentement occupé à dénouer lentement le vêtement de Jane, le souffle court et la main tremblante mais encouragée par le regard amoureux de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire, elle l'aida et Tarzan découvrit ainsi sa jeune et jolie poitrine. Il resta là quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi faire, alors avec un sourire, Jane prit la main de son aimé et la posa délicatement sur son sein gauche, où son cœur battait à vive allure.

— Tarzan… Je…

— Non mais j'y crois pas, ils ont tout mangé !

— Quoi ?

— Il ne reste pas une miette, Tantor ! Pas une !

Accablé devant le timing de ses envahissants amis, Tarzan se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira tandis que Jane se couvrit rapidement, les joues écarlates, se lamentant que « quand on m'avait parlé des dangers de la jungle, on avait omis d'évoquer l'éléphant et le singe qui interrompraient un tel moment ! »


End file.
